My Resolve
by seto'swifey
Summary: Hinata's exile leaves her self esteem ruined and dreams crushed. Will she be able to overcome her weaknesses and move on, or will a dark entity come in and destroy her and those around her?  HinataxItachi SasukexNaruto ShikamaruxOC
1. Chapter 1

_My Resolve_

_Hello fanfiction fanatics! It's been awhile since I've written anything on this site. I thought I would give it another shot. This one has been on my mind for a long time but I wasn't sure how to go about it. So I'm attempting to write this in hopes that it will be something well received by everyone. I am a review whore so I will only post if I get some reviews. I know a lot of you out there like to favorite or follow but leave no reviews (I'm guilty of that myself from time to time) but I need to know what you guys think. I promise to give shout outs in each chapter in exchange fair enough? Ok guys without further ado…enjoy._

_Disclaimer- I sadly do not own Naruto or profit from this story. Sesuka is my OC though._

**Hinata POV**

"_I've given you time to improve, but all you've done is disappoint me further. You are so weak it disgusts me. It is my decision that from this day forward Hanabi will be my successor and you are hereby exiled from the Hyuuga clan. A special seal will be placed upon your forehead to prevent outsiders from obtaining the secrets of the byakugan. You are to report to the Hyuuga temple to receive the seal. Once that is done, you are to pack your things and leave at once."_

**I lost whatever confidence I had left at this moment. I can see the smug expressions on my grandfather's and sister's faces. My heart is crumbling to pieces. If I could somehow find my voice, I would beg for my father to reconsider but I am stunned silent. All those months I have spent training with Neji was for nothing. All I can do is bow and leave. As I walk to the temple, I can hear everyone practically cheering at my exile. If I thought I knew pain and anguish before, there are no words to describe my feelings now. The seal is painful but it's numb compared to my feelings on the inside. I know that I'm packing to leave but everything feels like slow motion. As I make my way past the gate I feel the tears flowing but I'm not sobbing. My heart is broken. As I walk through the village looking at the civilians I feel as though they are mocking me and my situation with their obliviousness and happiness. Can't they see I'm suffering? Do they care? Of course not. Oh my gosh! I just realized I have nowhere to go. I don't want to burden anyone with my pathetic existence more than I already have. The only place I know of that I would be welcome is with my best friend Sesuka. She won't ask too many questions. I just hope I don't get in her way or anything. I know she moved in with her boyfriend Shikamaru. I just hope she doesn't read my mind with her psychic powers or anything. She and I are a lot alike. She is shy and quiet just like me. She doesn't stutter like I used to do. When I and she get together, we have a lot of fun. I can see her and Shikamaru's home in the distance. Even now I can't help but to think about my clan. My father has hated me for as long as I can remember. I cannot recall him ever saying he was proud of me or that he even loved me. He only showers those words upon Hanabi, his golden child. My whole clan has never seen me as a leader or as an equal for that matter. I have only been seen as inferior. Is that all I am? Am I just an inconvenient, weak person? Perhaps my father was right…I am worthless. I'm not sure when I got to the front door or knocked on it. Sesuka opens the door.**

"**Hinata? What are you…"**

**I see her look down at my bags. I can't hold back anymore. I break down. **

**Sesuka POV**

**Somehow, I don't need to read her mind or ask her anything to know what has happened. Curse the Hyuuga clan! The nerve of Hiashi Hyuuga. If he were in front of me right now, I would rip his mind apart. I take Hinata into my home. I can only watch as she sobs uncontrollably on my living room couch. I simply gather her things and place them in the spare bedroom down the hall. As much as I want to comfort Hinata I know I cannot. I want to tell her that everything will be alright but I try not to make a habit of lying. Exile is the worst thing that could happen to someone in a clan. Her father has brought shame and disgrace upon her by doing this. It is not something that will just Passover…no, it is a brand she must wear for the rest of her life. My heart is bleeding for her. Out of all the people in the world, she is the last person who deserves this to happen. Fate has been very cruel this day. I'm glad Shikamaru isn't here. It would be a pain to have to explain this to him though I know I will have to in three days. I go to the kitchen to make some much needed tea as she continues to cry. After a few minutes of rummaging around I notice she has calmed down. I look up and I finally get a good look at that ugly red seal on her forehead. Such a thing contradicts her ivory skin. Her eyes look empty and lifeless. I can almost feel her spirit crumbling. I fear the worst for my best friend. I can only hope to console her enough to at least get her on the path to healing. I try talking to her. It's the only way I can get her to express how she feels.**

"**Hinata…"**

**She jumps a little as if I pulled her from her innermost thoughts. I am certain for her sake, that's a good thing.**

"**Hinata…I am not going to sit here and pretend that I know what you are going through because I don't. I know that you want to throw in the towel and I can hardly blame you for feeling that way, but you must not give up –"**

"**How? I've lost everything I'd ever hoped for! I just wanted to unite my clan. I told Neji that I would ban the cursed seal. I told him that the branch house would be free…I let him down." Hinata cried. **

**I let a sigh escape my lips. Just what was I supposed to say to that? Hinata always relies on me for my honesty. I can only say what comes to my mind.**

"**Hinata, your father and those before him run the clan through fear and control. You have made it no secret as to your plans once you were to take over. They feared your change because they would lose the power that they hold dear. As a result, your father used your flaws to make you look weak in front of the clan. It made them doubt your ability to lead. The branch house rejected the one person who could have saved them because they are used to being considered inferior and correlated control with strength. The main house isn't ready to accept branch members as equals."**

**I can see her thinking about what I just said. I know most of the in's and out's of the Hyuuga clan not only because Hinata and I have been friends since we were little, but me and Neji also used to be an item. Ok…I cannot allow myself to stray from my purpose. Ah yes, she finally says something.**

"**Sesuka, how could they see me as weak for wanting to free them?"**

"**Simple…you are talking about dissolving centuries of tradition. People tend to reject drastic changes like that because they fear it."**

"**But my purpose was to free my clan. If I can't do that, my purpose is defeated." She cried. I sigh once again.**

"**Hinata, sometimes it doesn't take you going through with your plans to succeed in them." Ok…she looks confused, so I elaborate as best I can.**

"**While you cannot bring your plan to fruition due to your exile, the seed has been planted. I know that doesn't sound like much but so little can go a long way. For now, take this time to focus on yourself. You are a wonderful person. There are many others who would appreciate your helping hand. You are going through a hard time right now and while I'm not saying it's going to be easy, just know I'm here and we will get through this together."**

**I look up in time to see her smile. Hopefully things will get better from here. I go to the kitchen to put our tea cups away.**

"**We should get some sleep. Our friends will be here in the morning."**

"**Oh? How do you know that?" She asked amused.**

"**By then they will know what has happened and will come storming to my house like a herd of cattle. Man…what a drag." Damn! I couldn't stop myself fast enough. Hinata chuckled.**

"**It seems Shikamaru is rubbing off on you more and more."**

**I can feel my cheeks heat up when she said. Indeed my boyfriend of two years has rubbed off on me. He is in the land of corn and will be back in a few days. Oh I hope he will be able to help me. Listen to me…I haven't even told him the situation and I'm already depending on his help.**

**Hinata POV**

**I turn in for the night. I feel so out of place in this bed even though this is my best friend's home. The moonlight shines into my room. I know what Sesuka said about moving on is true, but I can't help but to feel cheated and robbed. Everything I trained for and worked towards is gone in a flash. I'm not even 18 yet. It's like my legs were cut out from under me. How do I move on? Where do I begin? All these questions consume my thoughts as I turn in for the night.**

_Ok folks that is chapter one. I know I should have did this earlier but here are the pairings I have so far: Hinata/Itachi, Shikamaru/OC (Sesuka), past Neji/OC, and Sasuke/Naruto. The Uchiha massacre did not happen in this story. If you don't like yaoi I'm sorry because it is in this story but it's not the center of the story. I'm sorry Shikamaru/Temari fans but I simply do not like that pairing so it won't be in ANY story I happen to write. Please review and tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again good people. I hope the first chapter was enough to get your attention. This is the second installment to My Resolve. I want to thank all of you ahead of time for checking out my story. I'm going to try to keep the point of views between Hinata and Sesuka only. The Uchihas probably will make their first appearance either in the third or fourth chapter. In the meantime, enjoy the second chapter._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or its characters. Sesuka is my OC._

**Sesuka is outside doing some morning training. Her thoughts drifted to Hinata. They will have to go see the Hokage today. She will have to face her father once more. Sesuka fears the worst. **

"**He will try to break her even more" she thought. Suddenly, a familiar chakra approached. Sesuka didn't have to look up to know that Neji Hyuuga was standing in her yard.**

**Sesuka POV**

**Damn it! I am not ready to face him just yet. I haven't really "faced" him at all in about three years. Neji and I had a very complicated relationship before I found true love in Shikamaru. We never dated but we were intimate. It seemed he always left me wanting more from our relationship. I wanted to be with him but unfortunately the feeling was not mutual. Once I realized I would never have his heart, I severed all ties with him. He has despised me since then. To this day he and Shikamaru don't see eye to eye and I can't help but to feel a little guilty about that. While they were not friends or anything, they work great together and I feel I strained that relationship a little. **

**With a deep breath I finally turn to face him and nothing could have prepared me for what I'm seeing. Neji's hair is everywhere! It looked like he had been electrocuted…several times. His headband is gone and the skin on his forehead around the seal is an angry red color. My heart sinks at that. His eyes are puffy and red. His clothes are barely hanging onto his frame. Despite all of that, he manages to keep his tone of voice neutral.**

"**Where is Hinata?" he asks.**

**I stared at him in what only could be defined as disbelief. Had he honestly went through what looked like hell just to get here to say that? Snapping back to reality I answer his question.**

"**She is still asleep. Why don't you come inside and wait for her?"**

"**I didn't come here to wait I need to talk to her now."**

"**I understand Neji, but Hinata had a long night last night and-"**

"**I don't care! I need to speak to her now!" he shouts.**

**I'm taken aback by his shouting. I've never heard him yell before and considering he is yelling this is obviously very serious. Despite my brain telling me this is a bad idea, I go inside to fetch Hinata.**

**Hinata POV**

**I woke up to bright sunshine. Ugh…as if I want to see that. I hurry to shut the blinds as quick as possible. I don't need the sunshine mocking me today. I make my way downstairs. Though I can't see her, I can sense Sesuka's chakra outside. I sit down to the wonderful breakfast Sesuka made for me. Honestly I have no desire for food, but Sesuka would pester me until I ate anyway so I saved myself the trouble. I have to go and face the music today. Why? Why couldn't I be good enough? Why am I so weak? How is it that I manage to disappoint everyone who dares to believe in me? I can't help but to laugh bitterly. Maybe it would be better if I was dead…if I didn't exist…**

"**I don't care! I need to speak to her now!**

**Oh no! I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't sense Neji ni-san's chakra! I can't face him. I can't face him after I broke my promise to him. I see the door open and Sesuka walk in. Her face looks so sad, but when she looks up and sees me there, it turned serious.**

"**I'm sure you know who that is. I think its best you say what you need to and tell him to leave. He would be in big trouble if the clan found out he was here."**

**I nod in agreement and make my way outside.**

**I wasn't prepared to see him looking so haggard. It was painfully obvious that the cursed seal had been activated on him. He just stares at me with an unreadable expression. I had always been intimidated by that stare. Even now it seems that has not changed. I just have to explain myself now.**

"**Neji I-"**

"**You failed. I cannot blame you though. I should've known such a task would be too much for someone like you." He says.**

**I feel sick. Neji has never said anything like that to me. Though I'm reluctant to admit it, he's right. I can't help but to hang my head in defeat. I am truly impossible.**

"**I'm sorry Neji. I hope that one day you can come to forgive me. I think it's wise that you leave. You wouldn't want to be caught associating with an exile."**

**I curse the crackle in my voice as I turn to walk away. Surprisingly Neji calls me back.**

"**No wait! I'm…I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I know how much you struggled for Hiashi-sama's approval. You did the best that you knew how Hinata. I cannot fault you for that."**

**I want to cry. He looks so lost…as if all hope is gone. I slowly approach him and give him a hug.**

"**Ni-san…I know that I wasn't able to help you, but if anyone can save the clan it is you."**

**I feel him stiffen in my embrace but I continue on.**

"**If anyone is able to reach my father, it is you. He is still guilt stricken over the death of his brother…your father. He favors you a lot more than even Hanabi. You are the son he always wanted but never got. I need you to do what I cannot. This is not just for you, but for the whole clan."**

**My eyes open in shock when I feel my shoulder wet. This is the first time I've ever heard Neji cry. Just as I thought my heart couldn't be broken anymore, I feel it crack once again.**

"**Hinata, you are a lot better than people give you credit for. When I found out about your exile, I ran to the council to protest. As a result they activated my seal and threatened to exile me if I was ever caught near you. You were the best thing that ever happened to the clan. Without you we, the branch members are doomed to practical slavery." Neji sobbed.**

**For once I am speechless. Unfortunately Sesuka sensed this as a time to speak up…a idea I'm positive she would be verbally abused for.**

"**Neji, Hinata has done all that she could. While it's true you're only a branch member, your father was head of the branch house. Think of how you could use that to your advantage. There are clan members who admire you, and were loyal to your father-"**

"**What do you know? You're just an outsider looking in. What do you know of loyalty? Have you forgotten you were fucking another man while claiming to love me?" Neji sneered.**

**Oh my God. I knew this was going to happen. I had no place in this so I chose to remain silent. There aren't many people who don't know about the extremely complicated relationship Neji and Sesuka had. I see Sesuka sigh but otherwise she remains composed as she replies.**

"**Is that so Neji? I don't recall ever sleeping with anyone while I was involved with you however; Gaara and Ten Ten had a lovely time with you didn't they? But I have no right to be angry right? After all, you reminded me every chance you got that we were NOT together." Sesuka countered. **

**I will never forget the look on her face when Neji would say that. I will also never forget her tears when she caught him with Gaara and then Ten Ten. Between her cries and Shikamaru's anger, the whole situation got messy really fast. Neji's loud response shook me out of my stupor. **

"**Bullshit! Shikamaru hardly gave a fuck about you before. Hell I dare say he even knew who you were. I had never seen him stand up for anyone like that since the death of his sensei. No man would ever fight so hard for a woman he hasn't slept with!"**

"**You're still as dumb and ignorant as ever Neji! Did it ever occur to you that he actually CARED about me? It burns you up that someone loves and cherishes me just because you don't! You were destroying me I had to get away from you!**

"**I never did anything that you didn't allow Sesuka! I told you that I didn't love you that way. I told you I didn't want commitment. So don't act like I was the who hurt you…you hurt yourself."**

"**You're right! I allowed you to treat me like a whore off the streets…I allowed you to talk to me like a filthy animal and I acknowledge that that's my fault. My question to you is if you truly wanted a "no strings attached" relationship, why did you flip out when I told you it was over? Why did you fight Shikamaru that night?"**

"**Because you severed ties with me!"**

"**I had to for the sake of my sanity! I was suicidal and broken…I just had to get away from you."**

**Though it was silent, the unspoken words were there for everyone to see. While normally I would have intervened, this was long overdue for the both of them. In my opinion they were both at fault. They just aren't good for each other…friends or otherwise. I pray they forgive each other and move on. Right now I have another concern.**

"**Neji, you should go. I don't want you to get in trouble. If you want, we can meet up next week and talk ok?"**

**He looked back at me. I can see the swirling emotions in his eyes.**

"**Very well. Until then Hinata, take care of yourself."**

**With that, he vanished in a puff of smoke. I feel responsible for why Neji is this way. I hope one day he gets the peace he deserves.**

"**Hinata, we have to get ready to go to the Hokage's office for the signing." Sesuka says.**

**I can't help but to sigh. I'm not ready to face my father just yet. Sesuka must have sensed my anxiety because she put her hand on my shoulder.**

"**Don't worry. I won't let them overwhelm you. Remember what I said, we are in this together. You're like the sister I always wanted. Be brave."**

**I smiled at that. Sesuka always knows what to say. We walk side by side all the way to the tower. **

_Well there you have it folks. Lots of drama was in this chapter. Special thanks to all 3 people who subscribed and to the one who favorite my story. Please leave me a review and let me know how I did. Next chapter: Hinata faces her father, Naruto and Tsunade are introduced, more drama, and Hinata unleashes a side to her we have never seen. Until then see you all next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow…you guys are totally awesome. Let me start by thanking all who alerted this story : Vampire-cutie18 &Pyro007. I know I missed two more but thanks to you both as well. I want to thank blackirishawk for my very first review. I also want to thank Warrior of Sangre for adding this to your favorites. Last but not least I want to give a special thanks to my good buddy Sherabo for the wonderful critique and inspiration for this chapter. You all have kept me inspired and this chapter is for all of you. In this chapter, Hinata will be facing her father for the first time since her exile. More drama for your mama folks! Without further ado, I give you chapter 3 of My Resolve._

_Disclaimer: (I can't believe I have to do this every chapter) I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in the show. The only thing I own is the plot and Sesuka._

**Hinata POV**

**Sesuka and I are walking side by side. I can already sense my father and sister's chakra. I stop short at the door. I can't help but realize that I'm trembling all over. Ugh! I hate being so weak. I wish I was stronger! It's not like I'm going into battle. Sesuka grabs my hand and smiles. **

"**Remember what I said…were in this together." She says.**

**I grip her hand tightly as she knocks on the door. After Lady Tsunade grants us permission to enter, I keep my eyes on her in an attempt to stay calm.**

**Normal POV**

**Lady Tsunade has just finished going over the contract drawn up by the Hyuuga clan head concerning Hinata. She has just allowed Hinata and Sesuka in her office. Hiashi, the head of the clan, frowned at the site of Sesuka but said nothing. Surprisingly Naruto is there as well. Today he will be getting another lesson in Hokage duties concerning clan matters. He will also be overseeing the contract signing much to the Hyuuga clan head's displeasure.**

"**Now that everyone is here, we will go over the contract. Be advised that once the contract is signed, the terms and regulations cannot be changed or altered in any way. Do both parties understand this?" Tsunade asks.**

**Both parties nod in agreement. Naruto turns to Hinata with a sad smile. He knows that this will alter the way some people will see Hinata, and not for the best. He picks up the contract and begins to explain the terms to her.**

"**Hinata Hyuuga, as of today you are hereby being exiled from the Hyuuga clan. The stipulations are as follows: You are no longer heiress to the Hyuuga clan. You are forbidden to enter the clan grounds at any time. Violation of these terms will result in immediate disciplinary action. Since you are exile to this clan, you are forbidden to associate with any members of the clan with the exception of missions and/or shinobi duties-"**

"**I must protest!"**

**Everyone turns to face the clan head, Hiashi Hyuuga.**

"**She should not be allowed to be assigned missions with anyone in the clan. As an exile, she should be banned from associating with us period!"**

**There was silence for a moment. Hinata was fighting tears. Her father is clearly taking extreme measures to cut her off from the clan. What he says next only proceeds to break her heart further.**

"**I also demand that Hyuuga be removed from her name. I won't allow my precious clan to be associated with such filth."**

**Before anyone realized what had happened, Hinata screamed and slapped her father as hard as she could.**

"**Father!" Hanabi screams as Hiashi falls to the floor. Sesuka quickly grabs Hinata before she can move in for another vicious assault. Naruto looks on in absolute shock while Lady Tsunade smirks. Hinata has no idea what has come over her. Nothing can describe the pain and anger that is coursing through her.**

"**You lousy, baboon looking son of a bitch! I will NOT allow you to talk down about me like some feral animal. All my life you have treated me like shit! Everything I did was to please you. I am sorry I didn't turn out the way you wanted. I tried! Just because I don't have the will to control people doesn't mean I'm weak! Hinata screams. Hanabi smirks.**

"**Your insolence shows now more than ever Hinata. The Hyuuga clan doesn't need compassion; it needs strength and leadership…two key qualities you do NOT have." Hanabi responds.**

"**Yes…leadership and strength is what the clan needs. What you have is control over the clan. Threatening their very lives with a seal is not leadership it's a dictatorship! No one with their own free will would follow a backwards child like you and those elders who have lived past their expiration dates." Hinata said as she shook in rage.**

**Sesuka wants to say something, but it wasn't her place. This rage…she has never felt anything like this from Hinata before. While she is glad that Hinata is standing up to her estranged father and sister, this particular energy flowing from Hinata worries her. She lets it go for now though. Hiashi picks himself up off the floor and glares at Hinata angrily.**

"**The nerve of you! How dare you put your hands on me? I am the head of the-"**

"**Save your breath you senile bastard. Everyone knows who you are and quite frankly, no one gives a shit."**

**Everyone is shocked at Hinata. No one can understand what has come over her. Even Hanabi and Hiashi are in shock. Deciding it was time to move things along, Naruto cleared his throat.**

"**Can we move this along please? We have other things to do today."**

"**You're right. I'm sorry Lady Tsunade and Naruto. I don't know what came over me. Please continue." Hinata said.**

**Naruto gave her a look that clearly stated she had some explaining to do later. He proceeded to address Hiashi.**

"**To answer your question Hiashi-sama no Hinata cannot be banned from working with other members of the Hyuuga clan. You must remember that we are shinobi first, clan members second. Therefore that request is denied." Naruto explained.**

"**But-"**

"**However, your request to have Hyuuga removed from her name is justifiable and therefore will be granted." Naruto finished. He looked at Hinata as if to silently apologize. As the future Hokage, there are times that he will have to make decisions he doesn't like.**

"**Hinata, do you understand these terms?" He asks. She nods. He then turns to Hiashi once more.**

"**Do you understand that by doing this you no longer have any say in Hinata's future? If she wants to marry, you have no say in it. If she has children, you have no entitlement to them either. If she obtains wealth, you have no rights to it. If she dies, you cannot oversee or make any final decisions in her place. Do you understand these terms?" **

**Hiashi nods. Both Hiashi and Hinata sign the contract. Lady Tsunade stamps her seal of approval on the document.**

"**As from this day forth, Hinata is no longer a member of the Hyuuga clan. All parties are dismissed." Lady Tsunade says. **

**Hiashi and Hanabi leave immediately. As Hinata and Sesuka make for the door, Naruto stops them.**

"**Hey guys! Why don't you both come to the Uchiha compound tomorrow and have lunch with Sasuke and I?" he asks**

**Hinata looks at Sesuka who just shrugged. **

"**That would be great Naruto. You guys better make something other than ramen." Sesuka replies.**

"**Deal!"**

**With that, the two girls left. Tsunade turns to Naruto with a genuine smile. **

"**I'm so proud of the way you handled that. I know Hinata is a good friend of yours and stripping her of her family name wasn't the easiest thing for you to do." She said. Naruto had just finished sealing the document. He smirked.**

"**Honestly, I did it for her, not him. She doesn't need to be affiliated with that asshole. I have a feeling he will live to regret shunning Hinata like that." He said.**

**Sesuka leaves Hinata to talk with her fellow team mates Kiba and Shino in the living room while she settles down in her room. In all honesty she was excited to be going to the Uchiha compound tomorrow. They are just what Hinata needs. Ever since Naruto moved in with Itachi and Sasuke, there was never a dull day. Poor Itachi must be going with those two lovebirds. Sesuka is sure he won't mind a few extra guests. If anything, they would be gone by the time he got home anyway. As she laid down for her nap, her mind dwelled back to her own past. It wasn't that long ago when she was in a situation very similar to Hinata's. While Sesuka wasn't by any means an exile, the one clan member she cherished the most shunned her in mind, body and soul. She quickly dispelled the thought as one lone tear rolled down her face. Sleep took her quickly.**

_I apologize if this chapter was short. Just know we have not seen the last of Hiashi Hyuuga. Next chapter: Dark entity makes its presence known, we will find out what Sesuka actually looks like (I know you guys…I know.), and the Uchihas make their first appearance! Be prepared for anything people. Also remember to review to let me know how I'm doing. I need all of you to keep me motivated. Until next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! I'm back again with another chapter of My Resolve. I first want to thank pangpond and Hinata-fan-one for making this story a favorite. Also I would like to thank happy Bryce for adding this story to alert. Finally once again I give a major shout out to Sherabo for the awesome review, and Kitten for leaving a review. Everyone please remember I do need feedback. The more reviews the quicker the updates. On another note get ready for some interesting twists as the plot begins to build._

_Italics-flashback and dream sequences_

_Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or any of the characters nor do I make a profit from this. Sesuka is my OC._

_**Chapter 4**_

"_**That's right…hate them…curse them…look at everything you've done for them…look at how they repaid you. You gave them you light only to be consumed by darkness in the end. Show them your rage! Show them your strength! Destroy them! DESTROY THEM ALL!**_

_Normal POV_

**Hinata woke with a start. Never had she had a dream that made her have the urge to harm someone. She feels a wave of emotions; Anger, hurt, sadness, and unfortunately the urge to harm her former clan. She was glad it was just a dream and went on to perform her morning routine. She could hear Sesuka singing in the kitchen and made her way there. She took a moment to admire Sesuka's appearance. **

**Sesuka is a mix of Japanese and African descent, which in Hinata's opinion, makes her look very exotic. Her hair appears course, but is soft to the touch. When straightened, it goes down her back, but Sesuka prefers her big curly afro. The slant of her eyes reveals her Asian side and her eye color is dark grey. Sesuka has a small nose, but plump lips that women would kill to have. Hinata and Sesuka were about the same chest size. One thing that stood out about Sesuka is her perfect hour glass shape. The sway of her hips and the thickness of her legs had the men of Konoha drooling. All in all, Sesuka was a beautiful young woman.**

"**Hinata, are you going with me or what?" Sesuka asks, knocking Hinata out of her stupor.**

"**Oh um…where are we going again?" She asks. Sesuka falls out laughing.**

"**My someone is in la la land. I wanted to go train. Did you want to come with me? Afterward, we head to the Uchiha compound for lunch."**

"**Sure! That would be great."**

**And with that, both girls got their weapons and left.**

**When they got to the village, Hinata noticed some of the villagers pointing and whispering about her. Sesuka quickly grabs her hand and attempts to speed walk through the main area but Hinata still managed to pick up some of the whispers.**

"**The nerve of her showing her face after being thrown out of one of our best clans…"**

"…**No surprise there seeing her hanging out with that psychic tramp."**

"**Oh look…she's about to cry! They were right to exile her! She's pathetic and weak!"**

**They finally made it outside the village to the training grounds. Tears were pouring down the former Hyuuga's face. Sesuka could only sadly look on. It breaks her heart to watch her humble friend go through this, but she could do little to help her.**

"**Come on Hinata. Let's spar. Forget about those ignorant villagers." Sesuka pleads. Silently, Hinata took her stance.**

Two hours later

"**Ahhh!"**

**Hinata hits the ground hard. She staggers to her feet absolutely frustrated. Sesuka isn't even using her psychic jutsu yet she's beating Hinata to a pulp. Every attack, she counters… every jutsu, she evades…Hinata just wants to give up.**

Hinata POV

**I can't take it anymore. I'm too weak to beat her at basic level. Maybe I should consider giving up being a shinobi.**

"_**Let the darkness consume you…"**_

**Huh? What was that? Sesuka is speaking, but I can't hear her. Is someone else here?**

"_**I can get you true power! Let me lend you my strength! Destroy those who wish to hurt you! KILL THEM ALL!"**_

**What is this surge of power? My chakra is skyrocketing! I feel…amazing. The ground is trembling. The trees are breaking underneath the force of my power. Yes! I feel stronger! Sesuka has my wrist. Oh no! I smacked her to the ground! Sesuka?**

"_**Crush her! Crush the Hyuuga clan!"**_

**Yes…kill them. Wait! What am I saying? NO! STOP! ****STOP!**

_Normal POV_

**Hinata came to in a cave. She sits up trying to figure out where and how she got there.**

"**I suggest you not leave this cave yet. They are investigating the training grounds."**

**Hinata see Sesuka standing at the edge of the cave looking out. Hinata walks to stand next to her and gasped at what she saw. The ground looks as if it has been reversed. Dirt and rubble are everywhere. Several dozen trees are snapped in half. Jounin and a few Anbu are searching for clues.**

"**w-who did that?" Hinata asks. She trembles when Sesuka looks pointedly at her.**

"**Hinata…what happened out there?" Sesuka asks. Hinata just stares at her for a moment before looking back out towards the field. She can't tell her friend that there is a entity in her mind telling her to kill everyone. No…for once she will fix her own problems.**

"**I just lost control that's all." Hinata responds. Sesuka bristled.**

"…**that's it? Hinata, you did more than that you-"**

"**Leave it alone Sesuka."**

"**You know I can help-"**

"**I said leave it! I can handle this."**

"**Okay. I'll leave it alone. I managed to mask our chakra so no one knows we are here. Let's poof back home and change then we'll head to the Uchiha compound from there."**

**With a nod from Hinata, they were out of there in a poof of smoke. Little did they know, a pair of red eyes had been watching them the entire time.**

**The Uchiha compound is absolutely astounding. It's like they have their own little town within Konoha. Members of the Uchiha clan are going through their daily routines. As Hinata and Sesuka walk through, they are greeted by almost everyone there. Hinata can't help but to smile. Even though she is an exile, everyone remained friendly to her. Sesuka smiles as well. **

"**Hinata will see that the Uchihas are very different from the Hyuugas." She thought.**

**They finally make it to the Uchiha main mansion. Hinata is in awe. It's the size of two Hyuuga mansions. There are flowers of various colors on each side of the walkway. The bridge has a koi pond beneath it, and the grass is a healthy green. It looks like the perfect spring. Hinata just couldn't take her eyes away from the scenery. Suddenly, voices drew her out of her staring.**

"**Damn it Sasuke let me do it!"**

"**Hn. Don't turn it yet, the other side isn't done."**

"**How do you know?"**

"**Because it's still pink you idiot."**

"**Who you calling idiot duck butt?"**

**Hinata smiled. She would never get tired of listening to those two. They were made for each other. Only Sasuke was able to talk to the future Hokage that way. Sesuka knocked on the door. After falling on his ass, Naruto answered the door.**

"**Oh hi guys! You both are just in time for lunch come on in!" Exclaimed Naruto.**

**The dining room table was big enough to seat at least 20 people. Lunch consisted of beef stir fry over white rice, and cream of potato soup. Hinata took her seat next to Sesuka while Sasuke and Naruto sat across from them.**

"**Wow this is good!" Sesuka exclaimed causing Naruto to smirk.**

"**Yeah? Well of course it is. I cooked it after all." He replied. Sasuke gave him a annoyed look.**

"**Ok Ok…Sasuke made the soup." Sasuke just rolled his eyes while everyone laughed.**

**Hinata was smiling for the first time in days. They laughed and exchanged jokes and enjoyed another helping of the delicious food. Suddenly the door opened to reveal none other than Itachi Uchiha. Instantly the table went silent. Itachi took a seat at the end of the table between Sasuke and Sesuka. He silently helped himself to the food. Sasuke bristled at this.**

"**Itachi! What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke hissed. Itachi looked up at Sasuke with a blank stare.**

"**I'm eating lunch little brother. See, that's usually what people do when they come to the table around noon and put food on their plates." Itachi responded. Sasuke glared harder.**

"**Don't you see we have guests you asshole?" he asked.**

**Itachi took notice of Sesuka first. He immediately took her hand in his and kissed it.**

"**Forgive me. It is unusual for me not to notice when there is an angel in my presence." He said causing Sesuka to blush furiously and Sasuke to roll his eyes.**

"**Well check your eyes again because we have two angels in our mists." Naruto piped up.**

**Itachi then turned his attention to Hinata. Hinata had to turn away from such an intense stare from the older Uchiha. Even she could not deny that he is extremely attractive.**

"**Hello Uchiha-sama." She said shyly. Itachi never took his eyes off of her as he spoke.**

"**Sasuke…I must honestly say I'm disappointed in you. While I cannot control who you chose to associate yourself with, I must insist that you refrain from bringing the Hyuuga's trash into our compound."**

_Oh my God! ~dodges rotten fruit and empty cans being thrown at me~ Looks like Hinata's first impression did not please Itachi. Sorry about the cliffhanger but one must do what is necessary. Next chapter: Dark entity shows up again, Shikamaru comes home(How will he react to Hinata being there?), some Itachi and Hinata time (only for talking at this point ppl) and whatever else I conjure up. More reviews means more motivation and quicker updates. See ya next time _


End file.
